


Cold

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace isn't feeling well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pass It On Writing" challenge at fandomverse at LJ. The prompt was 'cold'. This is unbeta'd.

“Uncle Steve… I don’t feel good,” Grace groaned out. She was curled up on the sofa.

“Gracie, what’s wrong? What doesn’t feel good?”

“My head hurts and I’m really cold. Where’s daddy? I want daddy.” She was on the verge of tears.

Steve felt out of his element. Danny was at the doctor for a checkup on his knee. Rachel and Stan were on the Big Island for the weekend.

He took a few deep breaths, steadying himself. He then went and grabbed a blanket. He walked back to the sofa and laid the blanket over her.

“Is that better?”

“Uh huh…” Tears were finally flowing.

Steve came around the front of the sofa and sat down next to her. He tried to think back to when he was a kid. He didn’t do that very often, as it was still painful to think about his parents. A memory surfaced from when he was about six. His mother holding him in her arms as he cried.

He leaned over and reached his hands out to her.

“Come here, Gracie.”

She looked up and then launched herself at him. She grabbed on to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She was sobbing openly, and had a noticeable fever.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Danno should be home soon. He’ll know what to do.”

He leaned back on the sofa and rubbed circles on her back, trying to comfort her.

About thirty minutes later, Danny came home to find both Steve and Grace asleep on the sofa. They looked peaceful, but he could tell that Grace had been crying. He could also see how flushed she was.

He decided to let them sleep. If she was sick, the rest would be good for her. He grabbed the blanket, which had fallen onto the floor, and draped it over them. He then placed a gentle kiss on the top of Grace’s head, and one on Steve’s forehead. Neither reacted, so he sat down in the nearby chair and kept vigil.


End file.
